Project A: The Genetics of Epigenetics;Fernando Pardo-Manuel de Villena, Wei Wang, Leonard McMillan (UNC) DNA methylation is a widespread epigenetic mark that plays critical roles in development, gene by environment interaction and disease susceptibility in mammals. DNA methylation is a highly dynamic process that may affect ~20 million CpG dinucleotides present in a mammalian genome. Global and local DNA methylation patterns vary in both normal and pathological conditions. Our goal is to generate a comprehensive map of DNA methylation variation in mouse and to understand the role that genetic variation plays in epigenetic variation.